Theodoreladdin
400Movies Spoof of Walt Disney Aladdin it will appears on youtube in the near future Cast: * Aladdin - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jasmine - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Genie - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks * Jafar - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Iago - Himself * Abu - Himself * Magica Carpet - Himself * Sultan - Grandpa (The Chipmunk Easter) * Rajah - Himself * Cave of Wonders - Himself * Razoul - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Razoul's Henchman - Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Peddler - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Gazeem the Thief - Himself * Prince Achmed - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Omar Melon Seller - Himself * Farouk Apple Seller - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Old Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) * Elphant Abu - Himself * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy and Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Serena/Sailor Moon, Amy/Sailor Merucry and ????/Sailor Mar * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Necklace man and Woman - Thesmelves * Fat Ugly Lady - Zoycite (Sailor Moon) * Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Pot Seller - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Nut Seller - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Necklace Seller - Barkot (Anastaisa) * Fish Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Eater - PJ (A Goofy Movie) * Boy wanting an Apple - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Laddie Dog Genie - Rover Dangerfield * Rabbit Genie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty and her sisters (An American Tail) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Himself * Horse Abu - Himself * Duck Abu - Himself * Ostricht Abu - imself * Car Abu - Himself * Car Abu - Himself * Elephant Abu - Himself * Fat Man Genie - Tiger (An American Tail) * Old Man Genie - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Little Boy Genie - Jordan (Sailor Moon) * 75 Golden Camels - Themselves * 53 Purple Poacocks - Thimselves * Genie asTV Parade Host June - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Exotic-Type-Mammals - Themselves * Loepard Genie - Simba (The Lion King) * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Naru Osaka (Sailor Moon) * 95 Wite Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Brss Band - Themselves * Genie as Rondey Dangerfield - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Super-Spy Genie - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Teacher Genie - Gruffi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Table Lamp Genie - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Bee Genie - Himself * Sumarine Genie - Himself * One of Flamingos - Himself * Giant Genie - Dr.Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rajah as a Cub - Himself * Abuy as Toy - Himself * Snake Jafar - Himself * CHeerleader Genie - Themselves * Genie Jafar - Himself Scenes: * Theodoreladdin Part 1 - Arabian Night/A Dark of Night * Theodoreladdin Part 2 - Theodore on the Run/One Jump Ahead * Theodoreladdin Part 3 - Theodore Fights with King Ratigan/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) * Theodoreladdin Part 4 - Princess Elli's Dream * Theodoreladdin Part 5 - Grandpa and Uncle Harry's Conversation * Theodoreladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Uncle Harry's Evil Plan * Theodoreladdin Part 7 - Theodore Arrested (Part 1) * Theodoreladdin Part 8 - Theodore Arrested (Part 2) * Theodoreladdin Part 9 - Theodore Escape with Old Rat * Theodoreladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * Theodoreladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) * Theodoreladdin Part 12 - The All Powerful Alvin Seville (Part 1: Friend Like Me) * Theodoreladdin Part 13 - The All Powerful Alvin Seville (Part 2) * Theodoreladdin Part 14 - Grandpa Upbraids Uncle Harry * Theodoreladdin Part 15 - Theodore turns to Prince Ali (Instead Theodore's First Wishes) * Theodoreladdin Part 16 - Uncle Harry Makes His Move/Prince Ali (Instead Theodore) * Theodoreladdin Part 17 - Grandpa Rides on Carpet * Theodoreladdin Part 18 - Prince Ali Agyes with Alvin Seville/Prince Ali Goes to Eleanor * Theodoreladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/''A Whole New World * Theodoreladdin Part 20 - Prince Ali Almost Unmasked/The Kiss (Instead Theodore Almost Spills the Beans) * Theodoreladdin Part 21 - Prince Ali Gets Ambushed/Alvin Seville Saves Prince Ali's Life * Theodoreladdin Part 22 - Uncle Harry Gets Exposed * Theodoreladdin Part 23 - Theodore's Depression/Iago Steals the Lamp * Theodoreladdin Part 24 - Grandpa's Announcement/Alvin Seville's New Mast is Uncle Harry * Theodoreladdin Part 25 - Uncle Harry's Dark WIshes * Theodoreladdin Part 26 - Prince Ali (Reprise) (Instead Prince Theodore) Trivia: * this the 3rd with movie-spoof of 400Movies to use the The Chipmunks Go to the Movies intro. Trailler/Transcript: * Theodoreladdin Trailer/Transcript Quotes: * Ratigan:You are a Fat Chipmunk. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. * I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas. Gallery: Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg Abu.jpg Grandpa.png Uncle Harry alvin and the chipmunks.jpg Iago in Aladdin.jpg Snake Jafar.png|Snake Jafar as Himself Genie Jafar.png Serena Sad.jpg Sailor Mercury Angry.jpg Awww so cute is rei hino.png Molly in Love.jpg Category:400Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof